


Divergent

by ham0



Category: Divergent (Movies), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham0/pseuds/ham0
Summary: You could be in any faction you want.Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, or Dauntless.Unless you fit into all of them.(All credit goes to the writers of the book/movie.)





	1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

 

We're lucky to be in The City.

They say the war was terrible. That the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built the wall to keep us safe and they divided us into five groups, factions, to keep the peace.

The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic are in Erudite. They know everything.

Amity farm the land. They're all about kindness and harmony, always happy.

Candor value honesty and order. They tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't.

And then there's Dauntless. They're our protecters, our soldiers, our police. I always thought they were amazing. Brave, fearless, and free. Some people think Dauntless are crazy, which they kind of are.

"Come on Karla!"

My faction is Abnegation. The others call us "stiffs."  We lead a simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping others. We even feed the Factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Because we're public servants, we're trusted to run the government. My father works alongside our leader, Mike. It all works. Everyone knows where they belong. Except for me.

My mother says there's an art to losing yourself. But I haven't figured it out yet. I'm supposed to never think of myself, to always help others. To never look too long in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?"

I breathe in deeply. "No. Were you? For your test?"

"Mmm no, I was terrified." Sinu says honestly.

I laugh softly.

"But I didn't have any reason to be and neither do you."

Sinu opens the cabinet to reveal the mirror. I look at myself and then look away, only having five seconds to do so.

"That's all you get. Rules are rules."

Today I take the test. I'm scared it'll tell me I'm not Abnegation. That I have to leave my family. But I'm even more scared it will tell me to stay. For my brother Harry, it's easy.

"Let me help you with that." Harry helps an old lady with her luggage.

He's a natural.

"Karla, do you wanna get the other bags?"

"Sorry."

Harry looks disapprovingly towards his sister. "What if she'd been blind or an amputee? Would you have helped her then?"

"I was thinking about helping her." Karla said, looking down.

"It's not that hard."

"For you, maybe."

"Just relax Karla. Take a deep breath and trust the test."

"Trust the test." Karla repeated.

The test will tell me who I am, where I belong. Am I smart? Kind? Am I honest? Selfless? Or brave?

A young boy in black looks behind him. "Hey. So, all the food that we're not getting, you guys are giving away to the Factionless?"

Harry and I look at each other. "Right. Yeah."

The boy has a sarcastic smirk on his face. "You're a liar. Why are you lying to me? Everybody knows you keep it for yourselves. So why don't you just admit it? Huh? I'm still talking to you. Are all you stiffs deaf or somethin'? Hey!"

I was about to say something  before Harry put himself in front of me.  
"Karla... Don't."

I sigh and drop it.

One hundred years ago, after the war, our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and create lasting peace. Today, aptitude testing based on your personality will assign you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the faction indicated by your test is the best way to ensure success within the faction system, it is your right tomorrow at the choosing ceremony to choose any of the five factions, regardless of your test results. However, once the choice has been made, there will be no change permitted.

 

I walk into the room for my aptitude test, unfortunately it was full of mirrors and I had to look away.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" The woman asked.

"We reject vanity."

"Yeah I know, sit down. I'm Ally. I'll be administrating your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it. 95% get the faction of their origin, and from the looks of you..."

Ally hands her a small vile of blue liquid.

"What is it?"

"Bottoms up." Is all Ally says before I drift into sleep.

I woke in the same room I was in. Except this time, the entire room was made of mirrors. In front of me were five tables each holding a different item.

Choose.  
Now. Before it's too late.

"Why? What will I do with them?"

Choose.

"Just tell me which one!"

The tables vanished. I heard snarling behind me, and the sound of saliva hitting the floor echoed through the room.

I slowly turned, seeing it was a German Shepherd, looking like it wanted to kill me.

Really wish I had chosen the weapon.

"Puppy!"

The dog and I both looked over and saw a little girl. The dog barked and started chasing after her. I ran after them, pounced on the dog, then I woke up.

"Get up. We're going out the back door. Before a supervisor comes." Ally looked deadly serious.

"But what was my result?"

"Come on!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home. All right?"

"No, but what was my result?" I said desperately.

"Abnegation. And Erudite, And Dauntless. You're results were inconclusive."

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. "That's impossible. It doesn't make any sense."

"No. Not impossible. It's just extremely rare. They call it "Divergent." You can't tell anyone about this. Not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned, you recieved an Abnegation result because that is what I manually entered."

"So what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony? I was supposed to learn what to do. This was supposed to tell me what faction to choose, the test." I rambled.

Ally looks at her. " The test didn't work on you. You have to trust yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to you today? Where did you go after the test?"

Karla picks at her food. "I got sick, so they sent me home early."

"Did you finish your test?" Her mother asks.

"Mmm-hmm."

Harry looks at Karla. "What was your result?"

"What was yours?" She throws back.

Alejandro keeps pushing the question. "Why did you just leave without telling anybody?"

"I was sick..."

"Karla... I don't think you understand the level of scrutiny we're under. They're doing everything they can to discredit us right now."

"Who is?"

The food he was eating now tasted bland to him. "Erudite. They believe they should be the governing faction, not us. So you have to be careful right now, ok? Even Mike is under attack."

"For what?" Karla knew she wasn't supposed to ask so many questions out of respect, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"It's an old accusation. That he mistreated his daughter and that's why the girl defected."

"Is that true?"

"No. 'Course not. Children defect for all kinds of reasons. Now go get some sleep."

Harry and Karla stand, and start to walk over to their bedrooms before Harry puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Karla... Tomorrow when we choose... You have to think of the family. But you also have to think of yourself."


End file.
